memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Naked Now (episode)
The crew of the Enterprise-D encounter a virus which causes them to lose control of their actions and feelings. Summary Teaser :Captain's log, Stardate 41209.2. We are running at Warp 7 to rendezvous with the science vessel SS Tsiolkovsky which has been routinely monitoring the collapse of a red supergiant star into a white dwarf. What has brought us here is a series of strange messages indicating something has gone wrong aboard the research vessel. The ''Enterprise'' arrives at the Tsiolkovsky's location, enquiring about their situation. Opening communications, the Bridge crew hear a woman speaking in a seductive voice. In confusion, Data requests for the woman to repeat her message, in which she states that a huge 'blowout' is about to occur. Many other crew on the Tsiolkovsky begin laughing before a large explosive sound is heard followed by silence. Captain Picard requests a report. Data responds stating that the crew had just opened an emergency hatch. This prompts Commander Riker to stand up and head to the turbolift, followed by Data, Geordi and Tasha Yar to beam over to the Tsiolkovsky. As they leave, Worf reports that there are no lifesigns onboard the ship. In the transporter room, Riker and the rest of the away team step onto the transporter pad, requesting to be beamed to the Tsiolkovsky's Bridge. The transporter chief notifies him that life support in that area is not functioning, prompting Riker to tell the chief to transport them to the main corridor instead. The chief complies and beams them over to the Tsiolkovsky in one of it's corridors. On the Tsiolkovsky, the away team spreads out to investigate the ship. The corridors are quiet, but are littered with discarded items and food. The walls are also covered with phaser burn marks. Riker arrives at the door leading to the Bridge, but it fails to open. He looks to the corridor wall, which features a small screen. He activates it, and it reveals the emergency hatch area. The Bridge is empty of all loose items and is open to space. Yar contacts Riker from Engineering, stating that all crew present were frozen. Someone had modified the environmental controls removing all heat into space. In the crew quarters, LaForge witnesses many nude or barely clothed bodies, all frozen. He enters the bathroom and finds a fully-clothed frozen woman in the shower. Riker contacts the Enterprise to submit his report. He reports that the crew were all dead - all eighty. Act One :Captain's log, supplemental. We are downloading the research information gathered on the collapsing star nearby. I am concerned at being in such close orbit, but the Tsiolkovsky's research records will no doubt predict the time of the star's final collapse. In Doctor Crusher's office, Beverly and Deanna Troi are analyzing the tricorder readings from the away team to ascertain what happened to the Tsiolkovsky's crew. Picard enters to request a report, but Crusher is unable to give any theories as to what happened to the crew. Hoping to receive some answers, Picard asks Troi what she felt from the crew of the Tsiolkovsky. She responds saying that she felt confusion, exhilaration and possibly madness, hysteria, or delusion. Picard then requests that the away team be returned to the Enterprise after undergoing full decontamination. Later in Sickbay, Dr. Crusher is giving medical scans to all members of the away team. Scanning Data, she notes how perfect his overall condition is, stating that she would write him up in a Starfleet Medical textbook. Data responds to her praise by stating that he already is in many texts. With that said, Data leaves the main biobed and Geordi LaForge takes his place. After a few moments, she checks the scan results for LaForge. All of his systems are normal, except Beverly notes that he's persperating. He raises his voice saying that the room is too hot, the perspiration is notable on his face. Those in the room are surprised by Geordi's response, even Riker notes that it didn't sound like him. Geordi smiles and says that Beverly threw her voice. He means this as a joke, but nobody is amused. With this response, Beverly decides to perform some more tests on Geordi. Later, after conducting her tests, Crusher contacts Picard via the communications network. She notifies him that she is confining LaForge to Sickbay until further notice, as she couldn't determine what the problem was, if any. On the Bridge, Riker steps out from the turbolift towards Data at the science station. Riker wants some information located and enlists the help of Data. He has a vague memory of reading something about a person fully clothed in a shower, relating to Geordi's find on the Tsiolkovsky. Data agrees to help Riker and commences an extensive library-computer inquiry for Riker after he comments that it should be easy for Data to find the information as he is written in many bio-mechanical texts. Data is curious and inquires if he was boasting about his comment about being in many texts to Crusher. Riker comments that he possibly was in a dry way, and inquires about the time it would take for the search, it would take some time. Data, however, continues the conversation about him in texts by saying that Crusher may look himself up in the texts he mentioned. Back in Sickbay, Crusher continues her tests on Geordi who is still lying on the main bio-bed. She checks the reading of one of her latest scans and then proceeds to her office and compares her readings with ones on her viewer. Meanwhile, Geordi sits up from his bed, removes his commbadge and quietly leaves Sickbay unnoticed. Not long after, Crusher returns and notices Geordi missing. She snatches his commbadge and runs out the door calling out for him, but there is nobody present in the corridor. She sends a message to the Bridge to notify Tasha Yar of Geordi's escape. Tasha Yar confirms and notifies her teams while Picard orders for a ship-wide search. In Dr. Crusher's quarters, Wesley Crusher and Geordi are present. Wesley is showing a miniature tractor beam emitter he created. He demonstrates it's abilities by lifting a chair, stating that the emitter uses technologies similar to those of the Enterprise's emitters with his own ideas included. Despite Geordi's compliment, Wesley is disappointed that Picard won't let him on the Bridge, even with his superior knowledge of ship's systems. He brings out a cube-shaped object that makes him feel like he's welcomed. The object emulates Picard's voice from words he has used over the communication network. Geordi compliments Wesley again, but he notices a slight downside in Geordi's voice. Geordi notes that he has a burning feeling, then commenting that the room is hot. He proceeds to the door and leaves Crusher's quarters, leaving Wesley confused. Background Information * Based on TOS: "The Naked Time". * Although literature for many years had refered to the original Enterprise as "Constitution class", this was the first episode in any series that actually used it in its dialogue, thus making it canon for the very first time. *Shimoda states that if he left his post, nobody would be on duty in Engineering. Judging by the number of Engineering staff and the crew number on the Enterprise, there should always be atleast a few other officers available to take over duties if the Chief Engineer and the Assistant both had to leave. Memorable Quotes Troi: "Wouldn't you rather be alone with me? With me in your mind?" Links and References Sarah MacDougal.]] Guest Stars * Brooke Bundy as Sarah MacDougal * Benjamin W.S. Lum as Jim Shimoda * Kennny Koch as a crewman * Michael Rider as a transporter chief * Skip Stellrecht as an engineer * David Renan as a flight controller References android; ''Constitution''-class; ''Enterprise'', USS; gravity; gravity shift; isolinear optical chip; medical tricorder; Metaphysics; ''Tsiolkovsky'', USS; polywater; polywater intoxication; red giant; repulsor beam; sex; star; stellar matter; stellar core fragment; tractor beam; training division; white dwarf; VISOR. Naked Now, The de:Gedankengift nl:The Naked Now